ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PhazonAdictKraid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultraman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alien Guts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 20:31, August 16, 2011 Heya! I'm glad to see that you're this interested in my wiki! I like metroid too by the way :3 Hey, I really dont know who you are so i guess I wil have to reply here xD, I really love the Wiki and is awesome, I am a big Ultrman fan, and I tell you, I love Sci-Fi, thats why I love Metroid A LOT, is awesome.PhazonAdictKraid 22:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Heya again! In case my name doesn't appear, I am Tsuru12, the Administrator of this wiki... but I haven't been doing work recently. I'm glad to see that you like Images and putting them up, and I like your style too! Please help me with this wiki! If I knew how this thing worked, I would make you part of the staff! Sorry Oops, I've been doing stuff with my, other account. I normally work with stuff from wikimedia, but with wikia, one account counts for every wikia in history! It's frustrating! I'm Tsuru23, sorry about that. Yeah um, actually. Yeah Phazon, about saying that Ultraman Powered does need a (character) at the end is not entirely true. The show was called Ultraman powered in Japan. Teridax122 03:53, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Powered and Ultimate Hero It's easily if we keep Ultraman powered and Ultimate Hero seperate Hmmm... I completely agree with Goji73, keep them separate. As for how the show was named, this wiki already has an article named Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero, so there is no need for the page Ultraman Powered (series) to exist.PhazonAdictKraid 18:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Ultramen I thought that the Ultramen made the Space Garrison after the mutation. I didn't write the article, I just added the pictures and edited the Note message, but I will fix that, even if I didn't do it. Thanks for the tip... whoever you are xD PhazonAdictKraid 03:12, December 21, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid It's me Teridax122 03:17, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh hey whats up? I just fixed the page and solved the mistake, thanks for noticing the mistake Captain :) PhazonAdictKraid 03:19, December 21, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Hey no problem.Teridax122 03:22, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cap, I would like you to watch the latest blog entry I made, maybe It cna be useful... PhazonAdictKraid 03:37, December 21, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Alright sure, I'll check it out. ThanksTeridax122 04:08, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Heya dude, liking the Weavel avatar... nice! By the way, your dislike of Ultraman Zero in no way offends me whatsoever and doesn't affect your position on the Wiki. I am no Tyrant. Now if you excuse me I am about to ban my bro... JUST kiddin!--Tsuru23-- 04:06, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hahahah thanks XD, and yeah I know that my big dislike at Ultraman Zero wont affect me at all, is just a personal taste, and what I said about your punishment to me for hating Zero was just joking xD. Hahaha I can't imagine you banning him lol, that would be crazy and somewhat epic hahahah xDDD PhazonAdictKraid 04:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Dstpan Where did you get the info for this guy.Teridax122 05:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! Well I investigated as much as possible in the Internet about this rare movie, and I found a website where I could download the movie for free. However, the picture is from the Monster Archives for the moment, and you know, the movie is in Thailand and I dont understand about the story so much, so I searched for a review of the movie, and using it, I made the Hanuman and Dustpan pages. While searching more, I found out about Ultraman Millenium and other horrible things that Tsuburaya from Thailand did to Tsuburaya from Japan, to even claim they created the original Ultraman, they wanted to own Ultraman! PhazonAdictKraid 17:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Yeah I know aboat that, I do live in Tailand about 4 years at a time and saw all that merchandise. Tsuru12 even had a coloring book once, we burn it though.Teridax122 18:14, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha you are from Thailand? Thats awesome. I am from Puerto Rico, Google it and you will think nobody knows of Ultraman in that country...actually nobody knows about Ultraman but me and my dad xD. I have a metallic or plastic toy of Ultraman Millenium, I was planning to sell it on eBay, but it's a classic, I can't even find it in the Internet because it's very rare. And why did you burn it? Hahaha PhazonAdictKraid 18:49, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Actully I'm an ameracian but I live in tailand because my parents are missionars with the po koreon. Oh and about the coloring book, it was Tsuru's and he didn't like it becuase it was practically stolen merchandise from Tsuburaya.Teridax122 20:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm, never heard of the po koreon before, it's new to me xD. And well, it's sad he burned it even if it was stolen, but it will be a relic sooner or later, reason why I reserve my Ultraman Millenium toy. Hey, how much you think an Ultraseven toy of Bandai from the year 1983 would cost? PhazonAdictKraid 20:40, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, hmmm probly 50 to 100 american dollars.Teridax122 20:44, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I have an Ultraseven toy of that year, but I decided to not, and never, sell it. PhazonAdictKraid 21:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, this problem can usually be solved by restarting your browser (overboard) or editing the page on a new tab/window. And the pictures are already there on the page. And by the way, I am not Ultrafanz, though it is flattering.--Tsuru23-- 23:27, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I play metroid. Awesome games, but I've only played all the 2d games and Metroid other M, so I'm not familiar with the complete 3D experience of the Primes yet,--Tsuru23-- 23:48, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Rie Hey Phazon u said u removed pictures from Rie's page because it makes it look messy, but u took away all the Riemon pics how are poeple supposed to know how riemon looks normally.Teridax122 15:38, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hiya!!!! What's up? I suggest make a Gallery section, or add a lot of information so the pictures do not look awkward. The page needs '''a lot '''of information in the History section. I would do it, but I really do not have knowledge of the Ultra Galaxy series, but I do have a lot of information of the movie Mega Monster Battle though, I will add it more later :P PhazonAdictKraid 16:55, December 23, 2011 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMASS Hey, Phazon Merry Christmas, I was woundering, wheres the website you got the Ultra's ages?Teridax122 04:14, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hehehe thanks man, Merry Christmas to you even if it is already late :D. I found the ages on the Wikipedia article of Ultraman Mebius, I am looking for references though PhazonAdictKraid 00:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Huh? It was stil Dec 25 when I posted that, Oh well. Thanks Phazon. Oh Phazon according to the rankings You're the third best user on Ultraman wiki, so how would you like to be promoted to Administrator ? P.S Tsuru agreas with the Idea.Teridax122 02:20, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Woah! Really? :D, I really would like to be an administrator...but before accepting the request, I would like to know what an administrator does, how to do things, etc. I am not very knowledgeable yet, but when I know all that, I will accept the request :) PhazonAdictKraid 02:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Congratulation becoming an admin so fastVegito SS3 04:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Basicly an Administrator deos what ever the creator can do exept make bages..... I think, any way it's a breeze, If yout see a page that has no purpose You can delete, thats an example, it's easy as pie.Teridax122 16:13, December 27, 2011 (UTC) @Vegito- Thanks pal :) @Teridax- Woah really thanks for that! I will try to be a good administrator, I really have no experience as one, is the first time ever in my life, but I will try my best to help this Wiki :D PhazonAdictKraid 00:14, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Good luck.Teridax122 00:52, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I Had been here earlier than you but you becoming admin so fast wow that's amazing keep it up dude have fun becoming admin :DVegito SS3 04:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC) This New User Is Rediculous Solange coasta is being rediculous, making stupid new pages with only ONE Sentence that is a jumbo of words. We need to do something about this...yao l. 22:51, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I will speak to him, if he doesn;t listen, punishment will come.PhazonAdictKraid 23:13, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks yao l. 05:53, February 1, 2012 (UTC) 3 strikes *Kodaigon *Alien Varduck *Alien Mysteler He's out? Goji73 18:17, February 1, 2012 (UTC) BAN HAMMER He has been banned for a week (I can't abuse/bully him) , I prevented his IP can make new accounts. When the ban finishes, if he continues with the mess, he will be banned for two weeks, if he makes another strike, two months, one more, and permanently banned. For now, enjoy the week without mess. PhazonAdictKraid 21:22, February 1, 2012 (UTC) He's back I have a good hunch this user: *http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/User:Silvio_Cunha_Rebou%C3%A7as *http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Kemujira is the same kid with a different account. Goji73 19:26, February 4, 2012 (UTC) No way, damn he doesn't learn! I banned him AGAIN, if he comes back, damn, we will have to do something bigger. PhazonAdictKraid 00:34, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I guess the only thing that goddamn idiot learned from before was grammar. yao l. 04:31, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Admin ability How does one become an admin? Goji73 02:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I think only Tsuru can make administrators, I told Teridax to make you one a month ago, he said Tsuru made you one, but it seems there was an error and you couldn't become one. I will try and see, this Wiki needs great people, also the new guy Yao is doing a good job too. PhazonAdictKraid 21:23, February 1, 2012 (UTC) i want to become an admin also but, because im less active and make few edit so i can't become an admin Vegito SS3 04:58, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for mentioning me at all! Man, doing non-profit education feels soooooooooooo good. Besides, can I be admin? And what can admins do at all? yao l. 05:08, February 5, 2012 (UTC) One special ability you had you can remove stupid member that's the ability Vegito SS3 05:43, February 5, 2012 (UTC) What'd you call me?! >:( yao l. 06:06, February 5, 2012 (UTC) what ?? Vegito SS3 06:11, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Then it's grammar issues. Reread your sentence. yao l. 17:20, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Sup guys, I had a very busy weekend with my girlfriend, anyways, back to the thing in place, I think only Tsuru23 can make administrators. Administrators can do many things like deleting useless pages, they can ban users, among other things, of course they don't have as much freedom as the founder. Lol, Yao, calm down, I am sure Vegito was referring to that user that is screwing up things around, not you... that is what I guess xD PhazonAdictKraid 00:38, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Was Wondering.... I was wondering if you collect Ultraman figures... yao l. 23:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I used to, I had over 80 figures of Ultraman toys, ever since I moved to my new home 9 years ago, I only have around 16 toys left :(, those are those characters: *Metallic Father of Ultra *Metallic Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Zoffy and the ultra rare discontinued toy Ultraman Millenium *Ultraman Tiga with a fighting pose made by Bandai *Ultraseven toy from 1983 *Ultraman King toy *Ultraman Dyna toy *I have an Alien Baltan toy *Ultraman Zoffy toy *Mecha Baltan from Andro melos *EDIT: I just found my Ultraman Great toy I also have an Ultraman piggy, it's so old it lost an eye xD, and a Ultraseven key chain I used to have: *Bemular *Every Baltan toy *Zetton *Red King *Gyango *Metallic Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Gaia *Eleking *Imitation Ultraseven(first Ultraman toy) *Imitation Ultraman(I received this with Ultraseven Imit at the same time) *Metallic Ultraseven I know I had more, but that is all I remember, calculating: I used to have( as far as I remember, I know I had more because I had over 60-70) 37, now I possess only 12, man it's so sad, I will have to search for this toys again, there is a chance I can find them, because nobody tossed them.PhazonAdictKraid 23:21, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking about trading stuff. Also, do you know anyone who is really into Bakugan? I have a pile of them I need to get rid of. See what I'm selling on Youtube. What is Bakugan? I really doubt it, my country Puerto Rico doesn't sell Ultraman and they stopped selling Bakugan toys(however Gridman was in the shops at some point around 10 years ago, and is family of Ultraman). I would like to trade, it sounds so cool xD, but idk how to do it :/ PhazonAdictKraid 23:27, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I traded with a kid on YT. We just exchanged addresses and debated on which figures to trade. Watch my vids to know what I have... yao l. 05:32, February 8, 2012 (UTC) you guys are lucky not like me who had only one ultra figure Vegito SS3 10:54, February 8, 2012 (UTC) What Dyna toy? BTW, leave me a message on my talk page, its hard to check other people's stuff all the time. Responce (write with this title to respond) Hell that is awesome! I would trade for it, but I don't know what should I give if you are willing.